Chains
by Delza
Summary: Just Light having some weird dreams about L then getting together XD Wouldn't read if under 12


"Light, so how did L say you had to wear that chain?" Misa whined.

"Until I'm sure that he's not Kira." L muttered, fiddling with his fork.

"How long is that going to take?" She said.

"Misa shut up!" Light yelled. "You're starting to piss me off."

Misa stared at him then ran away crying. "You're so mean Light." She yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Why do you even like that girl?" L asked.

"I don't really, she just follows me everywhere." Light muttered.

"Are you sure you're not Kira?" L questioned him, for what felt like the millionth time, poking him with his fork.

"Ow and no, I'm not Kira." Light said, rubbing his arm. "C'mon L, I've got to use the bathroom." He said, jumping from foot to foot.

"Fine." He groaned, getting up and trudged along Light. As soon as they made it to the bathroom, Light closed the door and sighed. L leaned on the door and stared at the ceiling. "Don't take too long in there okay?" He said, knocking on the door.

"Yeah whatever." He heard Light's muffled reply. After a few minutes the toilet flushed and the sound of running water drifted into the hall. A few seconds later the door opened and Light walked out.

"You took your good old time now didn't you?" L said, getting up off the wall and shoved his hands into his pockets. Light ignored the insult and walked back to the living room.

"This damn chain is so annoying." Light complained after slumping down onto the couch.

"Yeah I know but I have to be absolutely positive that are or aren't Kira." L said, leaning over to him and studied the side of Light's face. Light sighed and tried to ignore him. After a while it got annoying.

"L can you please just stop staring at me? It's pissing me off!" Light yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. L smiled and leaned back and went back to picking at his cake that was left on the table. "Oi L what's your real name?" Light asked, crossing his legs and looked at the black haired freak.

"I'm not telling." He said, smiling sweetly and went back to eating his cake.

"C'mon just tell me." He whined.

"No." He said before finishing off his rest of his cake.

"Dammit L! Why do you have to be so annoying?" Light said, throwing his hands up in the air. L grinned at him and stood up.

"I'm so bored." He groaned.

"What should we do then?" Light said.

"I know something." L grinned evilly, making Light shiver. "C'mon follow me." He said, tugging on the chain. Light sighed and followed him towards their bedroom.

"What it's not even night yet, why are we going to bed?" He said as he heard the door lock and L walked over to him, with a sadistic grin on his face. "L? What are you doing?" Light said as he stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. L pounced on top of him and took Light's shirt off. "L! What are you doing?" He screamed. L put his finger on Light's lips and his other hand ghosted Light's chest. Light shivered from his cool hand on his chest. A blush made its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. L saw this before he could hide it and his grin became even wider. L leaned down so he was right next to Light's ear.

"You want to know my name?" He said. "Well there's a price for that." He said, leaning back. He moved himself so he was sitting on Light's lap and had Light's arms pinned to the ground. Light tried to kick him off but then knew if he kicked him it would send him flying forward onto him. Light soon gave up and sighed.

"What do you want L?" He said, closing his eyes.

"I want you." He said. Light's eyes snapped open and he glared at L.

"What?"

"I said I want you." He said, leaning down again so his forehead was resting on Light's. L closed the space between their lips and kissed him. Light was shocked at first then kissed him back. He felt L let go of his arms and placed them on L's waist. L's right hand grabbed some of his hair and his left hand ghosted down Light's stomach and stopped at his pants. Light blushed as L's hand slipped in. Light kissed him again and held L closer to him. L left Light's lips and leaned down next to his ear. "My name is Light." He said.

"What?" Light frowned.

"Light? Light wake up!" He heard someone calling him. His eyes snapped open and he was on the couch again with L squatting next to him, peering in at his face.

"What? Did I fall asleep?" Light yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, you kept calling my name though. It was kind of creepy." He said, leaning back as a light pink dusted his cheeks. Light saw it and smiled.

"Oh really? Do I creep you out now?" Light said leaning over to L, who had shrunk back into the couch. Light leaned in and kissed him on the lips. L gasped and Light slipped his tongue into L's mouth. L's arms wrapped themselves around Light's waist and Light slipped his hand into L's pants.

"Light?" He heard Misa say. Light's head shot up to see her standing. L looked over at her and blushed.

"It's not what you think." He said, removing his hand from L's pants. Misa stalked over to him and punched him in the face, sending him flying back into the coffee table. L glared at Misa.

"Don't you dare punch him, you bitch!" He yelled and bitch slapped her. Misa gasped and turned to run out of the room. When she was gone, l spun around to see if Light was ok. "Are you alright?" He said, offering his hand to pull him up. Light took it but didn't pull himself up. Instead he pulled L down to him so he was lying on top of Light. L blushed as Light kissed him. L kissed him back as Light's tongue entered L's mouth. Light smiled as his tongue did a little exploring and used this moment of shock to take the advantage to make a move. Light stood up and pushed L to a wall and moved his leg between L's. L blushed even more and wrapped his arms around Light's neck. Light moved them towards the bedroom and kicked the shut behind them. Light practically threw them onto the bed. He lay on top of L kissed him hard. Light sat up and pulled L onto his lap and nearly ripped L's shirt off. L took Light's off and they lay down again on the bed. "I love you Light." He heard L say when Light pulled away to kiss his neck.

"Love you too L." He said before L pulled his head up to kiss him again.

The End! :3


End file.
